Medical imaging systems such as angiography, computing topography (CT), and magnetic resonance (MR) systems are widely used in hospitals for diagnosis and therapy. Such medical imaging systems are usually stand-alone medical devices because of safety considerations. A direct connection with either an o intranet or the Internet increases software system exposure to viruses which is dangerous when a patient is undergoing diagnosis or treatment. Consequently, medical devices are typically operationally configured to prevent regular remote access via Windows Net-meeting, Remote Assistance, or other TCP/IP based desktop sharing schemes, for example. However, remote access and control of these medical imaging systems is sometimes desirable. For example, when a user desires to hold a remote diagnostic meeting for a patient, an off-site remotely located physician may want to directly access and control a medical imaging system to view and manipulate captured images or to use post-processing features for diagnosis. Similarly, remote access is desirable for technical support, for training or for education to address technical questions and to initiate or validate software updates and for other purposes. Remote access and control of a stand alone medical imaging system enables a technician to investigate and address problems directly without the need to visit a hospital. This accelerates provision of technical support and reduces costs.
Known remote executable application control systems are burdened by a need to modify system configurations or execute a software procedure within a controlled system. A system according to invention principles addresses the identified need for medical imaging system remote access and control and associated problems.